Many receiving devices such as personal video recorders (PVRs) or digital video recorders (DVRs) may provide support for trick mode requests that enable a user to fast forward or rewind content (e.g. primary content). For example, a user who has recorded a movie on a PVR may fast forward through a scene while playing the movie. In response to the request, the PVR may render the movie to a display device at an accelerated speed. Two disadvantages may be identified in processing the users request to fast forward. First, the content played out in response to the fast forward request is the same content, nevertheless played at an accelerated speed. Second, the content played out in response to the fast forward request may appear jerky and reproduce poorly making identification of scenes difficult.